Triple Threat (Episode)
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge |number = 14 |last = Re-connection |next = Interspace Under Siege |image = File:TripleThreat1.jpg }} Triple Threat is the 14th episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on May 22, 2011. Plot In Bakugan Interspace, Rafe and Paige win a battle, and the rank for the Battle Brawlers is going back up. With their new ranking, they will face of with Team Anubias in a 2 vs 2 match. Marucho vows to defeat them to get rid of the violence which leads to flashbacks of Bakugan using BakuNano. Meanwhile, on New Vestroia, Dan and Drago are training and they both think that they are in sync. Drago says that he wants to try a round with Zenthon. Drago then tries to summon Zenthon, however, during the process, Dan sees a violent vision of Razenoid commanding a whole bunch of Chaos Bakugan to attack Bakugan Interspace. Then, Razenoid summons a portal which leads to Bayview and attacks with a powerful attack. Dan is then about to faint but Drago catches him just on time. Afterwards, Sellon suddenly arrives. The match-ups for the battles against the Battle Brawlers and Team Anubias are Marucho and Shun vs Anubias and Robin and Rafe and Paige vs Jack and Ben. They only show the battle between Marucho and Shun vs Anubias and Robin. Anubias uses Horridian while Robin uses Bolcanon. While in New Vestroia, Sellon reveals she is working for Mag Mel but she doesn't reveal her identity. She also says that the guy from before, Anubias, was also a servant but does not reveal his identity either and Dan was shocked. Sellon then commences the battle, summoning one Haos, one Ventus, and one Subterra Iron Dragonoid while Dan uses Titanium Dragonoid. They are all quickly defeated by Titanium Dragonoid's Dragon Force Striker and Sellon said that was incredible. Then, Sellon summons six different attributed Flash Ingrams which all have BakuNano Shoxrox. Later, when Dan says that the only way to defeat all the six Flash Ingrams is to use Dragon Force Striker, Sellon's Haos Flash Ingram nullifies all Drago's abilities so Dan says if they can't use abilities, they have to summon Zenthon. They then focus to try to summon Zenthon and they are successful. The six Flash Ingrams then attack Zenthon with the BakuNano's but Zenthon retaliates by defeaing 5 of the Flash Ingrams and Drago defeats one of them barehanded. Zenthon then speaks and thanks Dan and Drago for creating him and letting him do his job. Sellon then gets angry and summons three Mechtogan: Deezall, Rockfist and Miserak. Meanwhile, The battle begins in Bakugan Interspace as Anubias uses Horridian's BakuNano, Aeroblaze and Robin uses Bolcanon's BakuNano, Hyper Pulsor. During the battle between Dan and Sellon, Deezal, Rockfist, and Miserak attack Zenthon brutally. Mag Mel is then seen getting massive amounts of Chaos Energy. Later when Miserak, Deezal, and Rockfist activate their lasers Dan is thrown back and sees a vision of Shun and Marucho vs Anubias and Robin. Zenthon then get attacked by Rockfist and Deezal when Zenthon is down. When Zenthon is down Drago says that their going to pay for that but Dan says to Drago, we have to stay in sync. They then convince Zenthon to get up and they then become all synchronized with each other. The bond between Dan, Titanium Dragonoid and Zenthon is used to summon a Mechtogan Titan called Zenthon Titan. Zenthon Titan then defeats Miserak, Deezal, and Rockfist with ease and then Sellon tells Dan and Drago that they can keep their Gate and Key. Sellon also mentions that the end of the world is still coming and Dan and Drago ask whats she's talking about but she teleports back to Earth and reports back to master Mag Mel. During the other battle between Shun and Marucho vs Anubias and Robin, Shun and Taylean defeat Bolcanon with Horridian remaining. However, Mag Mel nearly has enough energy to break free and a scene of Mag Mel with Razenoid and Razen Titan is shown. Suddenly, rogue Chaos Bakugan start invading Bakugan Interspace and begin destroying everything in sight, while Anubias states: "It's the end!" with an evil smile. Battles Dan vs Sellon (Neathian form). Dan Wins. Anubias and Robin vs Shun and Marucho. No Outcome. Bakugan Seen * Titanium Dragonoid * Horridian * Taylean * Infinity Trister * Bolcanon * Spyron (flashback) * Wolfurio * Boulderon * Vertexx (flashback) * Flash Ingram * Iron Dragonoid * Cyclone Percival BakuNano Seen * Orehammer (flashback) * Daftorix (flashback) * Aeroblaze * Hyper Pulsor * Shoxrox Mechtogan Debut *Rockfist *Miserak *Deezall Mechtogan Seen * Zenthon * Rockfist * Miserak * Deezall Mechtogan Titan Debut *Zenthon Titan Mechtogan Titan Seen * Zenthon Titan * Razen Titan Trivia *It is the first episode that marks a Bakugan and Mechtogan spawning a Mechtogan Titan. **In addition, this is also the first episode seen to have more than one Mechtogan Titan appearing. *The opening sequence now has Paige and Rafe in the Brawler shot. This may be because they were accepted into the Brawlers in the last episode. *In the Japanese version, this episode marks the first time a Mechtogan spoke, in this case Zenthon. The English dub, however, made this instance earlier in Mechtogan Mayhem. Errors *Marucho explains to Rafe and Paige what BakuNano are, despite the fact that Rafe has been shown using a BakuNano several times. *At first, Sellon summons Pyrus, Subterra and Ventus Iron Dragonoids, however, when the scene goes back to New Vestroia, the Pyrus Iron Dragonoid changed into a Haos. *Sellon calls Shorox in this episode as "Coinblaster", its Japanese name. *All the Chaos Bakugan at the end of the episode were of Darkus attribute, however, in the next episode all Iron Dragonoids and Flash Ingrams were of Subterra and Ventus attribute respectively. Video de:Dreifache Bedrohung Category:Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episodes